The River
by vulgar vogue
Summary: Mnemosyne is sick. She knows that she does not have much time left and before she dies she wants to visit the place where she was born and grew up at. Nephrite x Lethe x Mnemosyne


Title: Realize

**Title:** The River  
**Length:** one shot  
**Fandom:** Sailor Moon  
**Pairing:** Nephrite x Lethe x Mnemosyne  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:** Angst with a little bit of fluff  
**Disclaimer/Claimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. I am also not making money from this.  
**Summary:** Mnemosyne is sick. She knows that she does not have much time left and before she dies she wants to visit the place where she was born and grew up at.

**Notes:**

"I was born by the river and I'm going to die by the river." Her words were so strong and brave that the usually soft-spoken girl took both Nephrite and Lethe back by surprise.

"Mnemosyne," Lethe whispered as she brushed a loose strain of hair from her sister's face and tucked it behind her ear. Both sisters looked over towards Nephrite with a sort of sadness and longing in their eyes.

He sighed. There was nothing he could do. They both wanted to go back to the river. He agreed to their wish but in reality he felt very uneasy about the whole situation. He would rather that Mnemosyne stay in the country and receive the kind of medical care that she needed. But after all of these years together he knew the two girls and he knew that there was no way that he could convince her to stay, and even if he did he knew that he would regret it every time he would see that sadness in her eyes.

The river was very important to the girls. When they were born they were born into a world of war and violence, but through it all they learned to hold on to each other. They were born by the river and grew up by the river. It gave them life and joy. It brought them food and gave them a place to play like children should.

That was why all three of them had found themselves back to Lethe and Mnemosyne's hometown. The two girls stood on the edge of the banks, Nephrite standing farther back behind them, and looked out, over the river and across the straight deserted land. They held each other close as they looked at the damage. It was completely destroyed, only the river, and a few plants remained.

"Come on," Mnemosyne giggled suddenly. She took her sister's hand and pulled her forward, leading her into the river. "I want to go swimming." Mnemosyne stepped into the calm river and started to splash around. "Come on, Lethe!" She smiled.

Lethe, having gotten over her confusion finally realized what her sister was getting at. They used to do this all the time when they were children. Whenever they were feeling bad or overwhelmed they would jump in the river together and swim. Lethe laughed as she remembered their childhood and splashed her twin sister with water.

"Mnemosyne!" Nephrite called out in a panic. "What are you doing?" He rushed towards the river worried about the pink haired girl in her current medical state.

"Don't worry Nephrite honey," Mnemosyne said with a smile. "I feel fine."

"But remember what the doctor said!" Nephrite exclaimed. "Even if you are feeling fine it can strike at any moment." Mnemosyne and Lethe did not bother to listen to him however as they continued to splash around and chase each other as if they were young girls again.

"Join us Nephrite," Mnemosyne said.

"Yeah!" Lethe agreed. "The water's fine and surprisingly warm."

"Mnemosyne, please get out of the water," Nephrite said, but the younger girl just shook her head. She looked over to her twin, and the two shared a knowing look. Then they both started to walk closer to the man. "Oh, no," Nephrite sighed. He knew that look. He knew those devilish grins and that hint of mischief in their eyes. They were up to something.

Then, without warning, the two girls moved fast and pulled him into the river. Nephrite fell forward making a large splash and landing flat on his face underwater. When he came up the first thing that he noticed was the sound of giggling and the two girls standing next to each other.

"Funny," Lethe said. "I remember the river being a lot deeper when we were younger." Despite all of his worries, and being soaking wet from head to toe, Nephrite could not stay made at the two. He did love them and in the end if they were happy then he was happy.


End file.
